Like Shooting Stars
by Midnyte Wolf
Summary: He wasn't sure where Paradise was or what it was like, but he knew he wanted to be the one to take Toboe there. It was the only way he'd ever make it himself. Light hints of Tsume/Toboe. Takes place during Pieces of a Shooting Star.


**Summary:** He wasn't sure where Paradise was or what it was like, but he knew he wanted to be the one to take Toboe there. It was the only way he'd ever make it himself.

**Pairing(s):** Light Tsume/Toboe, depending on how you look at it.

**AN:** It's been a while since I've been in Wolf's Rain. I think it'll always been my favorite anime. And this is just one of the numerous ideas I have stored away in my brain. I want to be able to do something longer in the future. We'll see if that actually works out. Not a lot of my plot bunnies get written. Anyway, this story takes place right after the killing of the giant walrus in episode 22: Pieces of a Shooting Star, and goes right up until they are seen leaving that night.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I just want to pretend I'm part of something cool for a little while.

* * *

Tsume had been keeping an eye on Toboe since the end of the fight. Call it paranoia, or whatever, but he just wasn't convinced the kid was all right. He said he was but… While he did eventually warm back up to his usual self again, something was still off, something in his eyes that wasn't quite right. Maybe Tsume was the only one who noticed. Either Kiba didn't care or he wasn't as attentive as when it came to the runt. Tsume wasn't sure if that was something he should be proud of or not. And Hige was too happy to stuff his gut. His joyous and relieved spirits drowned out everything else around him. He'd probably stay happy and oblivious until later when he collapsed into a fat, sated heap. Naturally, it became Tsume's responsibility, right? He wasn't anybody's babysitter but Toboe was a member of this pack just as everyone else.

It wasn't until several hours later that Tsume began to see the effects of what he had been sensing. When Toboe climbed down from the carcass, he immediately stumbled and went down on one knee. With a wince, he got up and then limped around to the other side of the dead beast, using its bulk and bones to steady himself.

So, it seemed Toboe's scrawny body was starting to feel the effects of what happened. That wasn't really surprising. But with the amount of alarm that had been stirring inside him, Tsume had thought maybe the pup was going to kill over. Guess not. Tsume stopped testing his fangs on a thick long bone and followed him.

"Oh, hi, Tsume," Toboe said when he noticed, looking up from a scrap of hide. His tail wagged in greeting, but it didn't wag as high or fast as it usually did.

Tsume wasted no time. "What's wrong with you?"

His tail dropped lower in uncertainty.

"What do you mean?"

So it was going to be like that, huh? "C'mere." Without waiting for a response, Tsume took Toboe's arm and pulled him closer. The kid didn't try to struggle but he did stumble with a startled '_ouch!_' and bumped against his chest. It took two seconds too long for him to find his feet again. Tsume hadn't been _that_ forceful with him, already wary of his pain.

"You're hurting," he said, pointing out the obvious. He didn't like to play games, especially not when it concerned something like this. Once it was out, the kid couldn't deny it; whether he would have tried to or not, Tsume didn't know. He had such thin, innocent eyes. It was hard to imagine him being as infuriatingly stubborn as himself or Kiba. He couldn't even hide it well.

"Yeah, a little," he admitted, keeping his voice low as he looked down at his arms. They were scraped and trembling slightly. "All my limbs are starting to get stiff, and it hurts all over, Tsume. Sorry… I'm not trying to whine."

"It's understandable, I guess. You _were_ tossed around a lot out there." He continued checking the kid over. At most, there were a lot of bruises but no open wounds. The only blood on him was blood from the carcass. That was a relief Tsume would keep to himself.

"Doesn't look that bad," he said, ruffling the kid's hair. It made Toboe smile and that's what Tsume wanted to see most at a time like this. "Why don't you go rest now?"

Toboe looked away thoughtfully. Tsume thought he was going to protest about being treated like a baby until his body sagged and he nodded. "You're right; I'm really tired. I guess I'll eat more later."

"If Hige hasn't eaten it all," Tsume quipped, causing the pup to laugh softly.

"Yeah." He moved around Tsume in a limp and circled an empty place on the ground. With a tired sigh, Toboe dropped onto the ice and curled up. His eyes closed almost instantly. Tsume could tell he wasn't asleep yet, but his deep relaxed breathing put him at ease finally.

It was hard not to watch him. Tsume wasn't sure why, but he couldn't look away. The sun had broken through the overcast and was hanging low in the sky behind him, stretching long shadows across the snow and ice. The tips of Toboe's fur glittered in the light, except for the places where he was matted with blood. The scent of it was everywhere, made crisp by the ice. The giant walrus had carried so much of it, and Tsume found himself missing the taste. But before he could move away, he heard the kid speak up.

"Tsume?"

"What?"

"Stay by me until I'm asleep, okay? It's cold."

Tsume growled softly. After taking down such a gigantic creature, it was a wonder he could still be such a pup. Unable to say no, which was the worst part, he walked over to the brown bundle and started chewing away the ice chips that had formed on the tips of his fur.

Toboe let out another contented sigh, unfurling himself to receive more attention. His eyes stayed closed, and Tsume was careful when moving over the tender spots of his body. The sea made quiet noises that lulled him into such a safe state of mind. For a single moment, the world felt as if it wasn't ending. This was probably what it could have been like had the two of them stayed together and formed their own little pack. Who knows? Maybe that could have been best for them. But then… what of Paradise? Or what if Tsume hadn't been strong enough to protect the pup on his own? Toboe could have been killed today, and Tsume would have been powerless to stop it. A cold chasm opened up in his heart at the thought.

"You need to be careful now," he said without thinking. "I don't know what got into you before, but you can't lose it like that anymore. You might get killed."

The moment lengthened as Tsume smoothed down the fur he had disheveled with his grooming. He wasn't expecting a response but Toboe gave him one, cracking his eyes open and staring at a distant point at sea. "I did it… because I was scared. I thought–I thought that thing was going to kill all of you. I wouldn't be able to stand that, especially if it had been you. We've got to make it to Paradise together."

Tsume was surprised by this and the flood of warmth that filled the fear inside him. Taking a knee in front of the pup, he looked thoughtfully down at his face until Toboe gazed back. There was nothing but sincerity and love in his eyes. He was such a kid, so innocent and foolish. What had he ever done to deserve him? Especially after everything he had done in his life. Tsume didn't deserve this kindness.

Without responding, finding himself unable to, Tsume stepped over him to lay at his back. Toboe looked up in surprise as the older wolf settled down behind him, wrapping around him for warmth. Once he realized what he was doing, Toboe laughed and gratefully rested against his shoulder, nuzzling down into the pocket of warmth their bodies created. All the while his tail beat annoyingly against the ground.

"Go to sleep," Tsume ordered. But before he could really get comfortable with the idea of napping off their meal, another voice reached them, snapping him awake.

"Hey, you guys aren't about to start making out, are you?" Hige asked with a laugh, trotting over to where they were. Tsume let out a low warning rumble, but Toboe beat him to it.

Flustered, he barked, "Mind your own business, Hige!"

"Relax, would ya?" Unfazed, Hige plopped down on the ice next to them. "I was just joking."

Tsume rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I don't care. Just means more girls for me."

"In case you haven't noticed," Tsume replied wryly, "we're in the middle of the sea."

"Yeah!" the pup put in.

"So?"

Tsume thought there would be more, as was the case with smart ass Hige, no shortage of dumb remarks hidden in all that fat, but obviously the other wolf decided to leave it at that. Instead he stretched and groaned with a full gut and then curled up for warmth. Nothing more was said.

In the silence, Tsume was able to recapture the sense of calm he experienced before. In no time he had closed his eyes and found it hard to open them again. But he didn't need to. Toboe was calm and still. Kiba had padded over to a place where his scent was lost in Hige's who was already snoring lightly in content. It had been a long time since Tsume felt this secure, secure enough to dream. In his dream, he ran over endless fields as fast as his muscles could send him. And at his side another ran after him, a happy brown pup that called to him excitedly. They were chasing something in the distance, something intangible where the sun rose up over the horizon. The light would lead them into Paradise. It was a mad dash full of exhilaration and abandon.

Before reaching the crest of the world, Tsume saw the images of his life dissolve into nothing, like it didn't matter anymore, as if Paradise gave him mercy. His ears were filled with Toboe's child-like laughter, and finally his heart was free.

_Come on; I'll take you to Paradise._

Tsume woke the moment they reached the light of rapture. It took him a moment to realize where they were, and that it had only been a dream. Night had reached them, and Toboe was sitting up beside him, looking into the sky.

"Hey, Tsume, look!" he said in awe.

Tsume gazed up where numerous trails of light were streaking across the darkness like white fire. Like wolves on the hunt for Paradise.

"It looks amazing!" Toboe laughed, getting to his feet, his tail wagging. "What are those?"

"Shooting stars."

"They're pretty."

"Hey!" Hige called from the carcass, butting into the moment. All the red meat was nearly gone from the bones. "You better come on and get the rest of this! We'll be leaving soon!"

To where? Tsume wondered. To the end of the world? Maybe. He wasn't sure where Paradise was or what it was like, but he knew he wanted to be the one to take Toboe there. It was the only way he'd ever make it himself.

"You still sore?" Tsume asked.

Toboe looked down from the wonders of the sky and shook his head. "Nah, I'm all better now." A stern look reminded him to tell the truth. "Uh, well, it doesn't hurt as much as before, I mean. It's fine. We can go. Cheza needs us, and we have to get to Paradise."

That was good enough for him.

"Yeah." Tsume got to his feet and stretched. "Let's go then."


End file.
